


Wings of Love

by Hils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lilyleia78 who won me at help_queensland and requested 'Dean gets wings as a physical manifestion of his love for Castiel'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Love

When it happens there is nothing particularly extraordinary about the day. In fact it’s such a spectacularly ordinary day that it might even be called boring. Until it happens. 

Dean wakes up that morning and declares it a rest day. They’ve ganked the monster of the week and they have no place urgent to be for once so it’s the perfect time to take it easy. Sam readily agrees which makes Dean smile. It finally feels like they’re a proper family again. No lies, no secrets, just two brothers on the road saving people and hunting things. Just like how it used to be.

For the first time in forever Dean feels happy. 

They’re halfway to a nearby diner for breakfast when Cas appears in the backseat of the car. He’s been doing it more often since the war in Heaven ended and it’s got to the point now where Dean doesn’t even flinch when it happens.

“You joining us for breakfast, Cas?”

“I don’t require food, Dean,” Castiel replies and, yeah, Dean knows that. “But I would like to sit with you while you eat. If that’s all right?”

Dean shrugs. “Sure, the more the merrier. Right, Sammy?”

“Fine by me.”

“Awesome,” Dean grins. “Means I’ll have some decent conversation over breakfast for once.”

Sam snorts. “Dude, you wouldn’t know decent conversation if it shot you full of rock salt.”

Dean’s grin widens. He never thought he’d miss the days when he bickered with his brother like this but now that everything is back to normal, or as close to normal as their lives can get, this feels like a breath of fresh air.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a righteous man. Right, Cas?”

There’s a pregnant pause which seems to drag on forever before Castiel finally answers.

“You are a righteous man, Dean. But that does not mean you always act appropriately.”

Sam snorts. “See, even your angel agrees with me.”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbles. “He’s not my angel anyway. He’s his own man . . . angel . . . whatever.”

They pull into the parking lot of the diner a moment later and Dean is glad for it. Sam has taken great delight in teasing Dean about the ‘profound bond’ he shares with Cas ever since Castiel first mentioned it. It’s embarrassing as hell and the last thing he needs is Sam making jokes about it while Cas is sitting with them.

“Come on,” he says hurriedly before either of them can continue the conversation they’ve been having. “Breakfast. I’m starving and need coffee.”

It’s not the nicest place they’ve ever eaten, but it’s far from the worst. They take a booth in the corner by the window and Dean instantly starts flicking through the menu. By the time the waitress comes to take their order he wants pretty much one of everything but settles for pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, coffee and juice (and he only orders the juice because Sam glares at him until he orders something healthy).

“I don’t even know how you’re still alive,” Sam grumbles as Dean tucks into his food. “You’re eating a plate of fried death.”

Dean shrugs. “Tastes good though.”

He washes his meal down with his coffee and grimaces. “Urgh! Seriously, would it kill them to serve fresh coffee in this place?”

Castiel reaches over and plucks the cup from his hands before disappearing.

Dean stares at his empty hands for a moment and then over to Castiel’s empty seat.

“Did Cas just steal an empty coffee cup?”

“Uh. . .” Sam shrugs.

A moment later Cas is back and he hands the cup, now filled with steaming coffee, back to Dean.

“Dude, where the hell did you go?”

“Colombia,” Castiel replies as though it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

“Colombia?” Dean repeats.

“Yes, I wanted to get you some fresh coffee and I know Colombian is your favorite.”

Dean looks at the coffee, which smells like Heaven in a cup, and then back at Cas who is looking at Dean like he’s Heaven made flesh.

“You really flew all the way to Colombia just to get me a decent cup of coffee?”

“Yes,” Castiel replies. “It was really no trouble, Dean. I just wanted to make you happy.”

And there’s that look again. The one that Cas has been sending him pretty much the whole time they’ve known each other. The one that says Dean is Cas’s whole world. Only this time instead of Dean passing it off as Castiel’s weird angel shit he gets this warm feeling in chest. Kind of like the way he feels when. . . 

Oh. Oh.

And that’s when it happens. 

One minute they’re sitting there quietly, then there’s a sort of weird change in air pressure and then Sam is scrambling frantically in his seat and Cas is staring at him with wide eyed curiosity.

“What?” Dean asks when it looks like Sam’s eyes are about to pop out of his head. “Dude, what? What are you staring at?”

“Dean, your back!”

He twists in his seat, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. All he can see is black and. . . 

“Are those feathers?”

Sam nods his head slowly. “They just. . . appeared.”

Wings. He has wings.

“Okay, what the f—“

“Can I get you boys anything else?”

Their waitress is back, smiling at them brightly as though there aren’t giant fucking wings sprouting out of Dean’s back.

“I think we would just like the check,” Castiel replies politely and how the hell is he so calm when Dean has just grown wings?

“Sure thing, Sugar.”

She sets the slip of paper down on the table and heads away, humming softly to herself.

“What the hell?” Dean whispers as soon as she’s out of earshot. “Can’t she see these things?”

Castiel shakes his head. “It’s doubtful. If your wings are like those of an angel they do not actually hold form on this plane of existence. I can see them because of the bond we share and it’s likely Sam can see them because he is your brother”.

“I don’t give a crap who can see them or why. I want to know why the hell I have freaking wings at all. In case you hadn’t noticed, Cas, I’m not an angel.”

Sam, apparently having recovered from the shock, tosses some bills down onto the table. “Maybe we should discuss this someplace that’s not here.”

Castiel nods his head once, reaches for Sam and Dean, and in the blink of an eye they’re back in their motel room.

“Your car is parked outside,” Castiel says before Dean can even open his mouth.

“Awesome, now how about we deal with these things,” Dean replies gesturing over his shoulder. “I thought the angels were done fucking with me.”

“They are,” Castiel replies. “No angel possesses the power to do this anyway. If Gabriel were still alive I’d put this down to one of his tricks but none of the other archangels has any reason to do this to you.”

Sam is circling Dean now, all shock gone from his face and replaced with a look of fascination that Dean has seen him get before when presented with something new. Great, now his little brother was viewing him as a science project.

“Can you move them?” Sam asks. “I mean you can feel them, right?”

“Kind of, I guess,” Dean replies. “It’s like that feeling in the air just after Cas does his disappearing act.”

He closes his eyes and concentrates on feeling where the wings are and trying to move them. His eyes snap open when he hears a grunt from his brother followed by a crash. Sam is in a heap on the floor on the other side of the room. He can see the tips of his wings now where they’re spread.

“Sorry, dude,” he says sheepishly as Sam picks himself up and then he turns his attention to Castiel. “Come on, Cas. You gotta fix me.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I’m not sure I can, Dean. I have never heard of a human growing wings in this manner. Perhaps if we can ascertain what caused it then we can reverse it.”

Dean thinks for a moment. “Well, it happened when you gave me that coffee. Maybe it was dosed with something.”

“But you didn’t actually drink any of it,” Sam points out. “You didn’t get the chance.”

“Tell me exactly what happened, Dean. Every detail you were thinking, everything you smelled or tasted. The smallest thing could be vital in solving this.”

Dean sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, wincing when he ends up sitting on his wings. This is going to get really old really fast.

“Well, I could smell the coffee,” he starts. “It smelled really good and I remember thinking how awesome it was that you went to get it for me just like that without me even asking.”

Castiel nods. “What else?”

Oh, no, they’re not going down this road now. Especially not with Sam watching.

“And that’s it,” Dean replies.

“You’re lying,” Castiel says calmly. “Your heart rate has increased as has your perspiration level.”

Damn angels and their freaky ESP or whatever.

“Dean, come on,” Sam presses. “Whatever it is, we’re your family and we want to help you. Were you thinking about porn? Come on, it’s not like you to be embarrassed about that.”

“What? No!”

Castiel is looking at him expectantly. So is Sam. Damnit, there’s no way he can beat a duo version of the puppy eyes.

“Okay,” he sighs. “I realized that maybe . . . aww, man, this is embarrassing. Cas, I like you okay? More than like. When you got me that coffee I realized that I more than like you and then poof. Wings.”

Sam snorts. “Really? You only just realized you have the hots for Cas? Dude, you’re slower than I thought.”

“Hey!”

“I kind of thought it was obvious,” Sam shrugs. “I didn’t realize you were that deep in denial. Cas, you knew Dean ‘more than liked’ you, right?”

“I didn’t want to presume,” is all Castiel says and damnit there’s that warm feeling in his chest again.

“Dude, watch it,” Sam snaps as Dean’s wings shoot out and send him crashing to the floor again.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“I believe I know how to fix this,” Castiel says as Sam picks himself up for a second time.

Before Dean can ask, Castiel has crossed the room and is pressing their lips together. It’s nice, if somewhat unexpected and Dean’s eyes flutter shut as he opens his mouth and allows Castiel full access.

“Hey, your wings are getting smaller,” Dean is vaguely aware of Sam talking in the background but right now all he cares about is how fucking good kissing Cas feels. He wonders why the hell it took them this long to get here.

“I’m just gonna. . .” Dean pays no attention to Sam leaving the room. He’ll find his brother later. Right now his attention is entirely focused on Castiel.

“I didn’t understand what was happening until you said the wings appeared at the same time that you, uh, acknowledged your feelings. There’s a small amount of my grace in you from when I rebuilt your body,” Cas explains. “The wings have manifested themselves as a form of courtship. My grace sees me as your mate and is presenting itself.”

Dean doesn’t give a shit about the whys at this point. He just wants Castiel, needs to feel him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he rasps and bats Castiel’s hands away when he takes too long to remove his coat, jacket and shirt.

Castiel shrugs. “The clothes belonged to Jimmy. They made him feel comfortable.”

Okay, Dean really doesn’t want to be thinking of Jimmy Novak right now. Bad enough that he’s about to defile an angel, never mind his human host.

“Jimmy has moved on,” Castiel says gently when he senses Dean’s unease. “This body is now my own.”

Dean can feel his wings expand again just at the mere mention of Castiel’s body. Shit, this is like going through puberty all over again and it wasn’t exactly fun the first time around.

“It’s all right, Dean,” Castiel says gently as he brushes his hands over the wings. “I know they feel strange to you but what you are experiencing is perfectly natural. If it makes you feel any better I find your wings very attractive.”

Weirdly it does make him feel better.

“I would like for you to kiss me again now.”

Dean can definitely do that.

It’s a deeper kiss this time, fueled by all the feelings that Dean has done his best to ignore over the years but that were apparently buried deep in his wing-sprouting psyche.

“Christ, Cas, I’ve wanted you for so long,” Dean growls as they topple backwards onto the bed.

“And I you,” Castiel replies as his hands stroke up Dean’s arms, across his shoulders and up to his wings. “I have loved you since I first saw your soul shining brightly in the depths of Hell. Then, as I grew to know you, I fell in love with every single part of you.”

Dean can’t even remember the last time he used the L word. He’s not even sure he knows how to say it any more. Telling Cas he ‘more than likes’ him is the closest he’s come in years.

So instead he reaches for Cas’s belt and tugs off his pants. If he can’t tell Cas how he feels the very least he can do is show him.

“Is this okay?”

Castiel nods and Dean kisses him again. Castiel lifts his hips so Dean can remove his pants and boxers and toss them on the floor. His own clothes soon follow and once they are both naked Dean takes a moment to really drink in the sight of Cas.

He’s surprised to find that Cas’s skin is not smooth and perfect like he imagined. His chest is dotted with freckles of various sizes, with one prominent one just below his nipple. Dean can’t take his eyes off it and he dips his head to press a kiss to it before moving his mouth up to swipe his tongue around Castiel’s nipple.

Cas lets out a soft groan as Dean licks and teases before his mouth trails kisses down his stomach until his lips wrap around Castiel’s cock. Cas bucks his hips and his groan turns into more of a strangled moan as Dean sucks and hums, his fingers gripping Dean’s hair tightly as he writhes beneath him. The lamp beside the bed crashes to the floor and Dean glances up to see Castiel’s wings, huge and glorious spread wide on either side of him. For a moment he stops and stares.

“Dean,” Castiel whines pitifully, tugging gently on Dean’s hair for good measure. “Why have you stopped?”

Dean can’t help it. Castiel’s wings are calling to him and before he’s even fully aware of what he’s doing his own wings stretch forward and rub against Castiel’s.

The lamp that’s on Sam’s side of the bed shatters as Castiel’s eyes roll back.

“Dean,” Castiel gasps. “This body. . . not used to. . . I think I’m going to...”

Dean lets Cas come in his mouth, swallowing down the salty liquid before crawling back up the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“That was. . .” Castiel pants and Dean grins.

“Feels good, huh?”

Castiel nods. “I should like to do something for you now.”

Dean is already hard when Cas reaches between his legs and starts to stroke him. 

“I touched every part of you when I rebuilt your body to house your soul,” Castiel says softly as he strokes Dean. “But that was work. It wasn’t about making you feel good, and I want you to feel good.”

“You’re doing a pretty awesome job so far,” Dean grunts.

Considering this is probably the first handjob Cas has ever given he’s pretty damn good at it. His long, delicate fingers apply just the right amount of pressure and his free hand cards through Dean’s hair as he strokes him. All the while Castiel’s eyes are locked on his and Dean has never felt more loved, which just makes the pleasure so much more intense. 

“Fuck, yeah, Cas, so good.”

He can feel the pressure building up around him and it’s stronger than anything he’s ever felt before.

“Cas, I love you, don’t stop,”

And with that it’s almost like an explosion in his head. Everything goes white and he drifts.

“Dean? Dean? DEAN!”

When Dean comes back to himself Castiel’s face is hovering above him gazing down worriedly. He looks a little relived when he sees Dean’s eyes are open. 

“Are you all right?” Castiel asks when Dean smiles up at him. “You passed out and I couldn’t wake you.”

“What? I feel fantastic. Anyway, no one passes out from a handjob even if it was an awesome one.”

“Well, you did. And your wings. . .”

Dean groans. “Fuck, did they get bigger?”

“No. Dean, they’re gone.”

He really can’t bring himself to care while he feels so relaxed but he slings one hand over his shoulder and sure enough all that’s there is the bed he’s lying on. “Oh.”

“I think. . .” Cas trails off. “I think when you said you loved me my grace inside you acknowledged me as your mate so there was no more need for a physical manifestation.”

Dean smiles and tugs Castiel down so that he’s lying beside him.

“Well, I guess I’d better keep saying it just to make sure they don’t come back.”

Castiel returns the smile and brushes his hand over Dean’s bare shoulders. “I must admit I was rather fond of them but I’d rather have your love.”

“Works out well for both of us then, doesn’t it?”


End file.
